


The Bronco Effect

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that you just think will never happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bronco Effect

There are some things that you just think will never happen. What’s really odd is that those are the things that almost always _do_ happen. And they can have three different endings:

1) They can be wonderful, dunked in a vat full of bliss   
2) The worst bad news ever   
or 3) (this is probably the most confusing feeling ever) it can be both 1 and 2 at the same time.

The last is what Lee liked to call the bronco effect, because it was like your emotions were bucking every-what-way and just like a bronco, on some rare occasions you could tame them to your advantage... if the damned things didn't beat you to a bloody pulp first.

Speaking of being beat to a bloody pulp why did Lee feel like every bone in his body was broken? He slowly opened an eye and scanned the room. He was in a hospital. And wrapped up like a mummy. He vaguely wondered what happened.

 _Ah._ He had fallen from the top of the hokage faces.

He had been training with Neji and a well-timed rotation had thrown Lee from the edge. It seemed that lately Neji had started a campaign to find new and interesting was of putting Lee in the hospital.

Sure, they were prone to some spats here and there, but Neji just didn't know how bad this was hurting Lee's feelings. He wanted Neji to see him as an equal, not someone Neji could use as an easy way to practice making pancakes. Lee slowly opened his other eye.

Cold white hospital sheets. _Great._ And _damn it,_ if they didn't have in one of those creepy gown-thingies. Lee always felt that they were to revealing and by default also freezing. Were these people trying to heal him or turn him into a _popsicle_?!

Just then the door opened and Neji walked in. "I see you're awake then."

"Yes, I am." Neji took a seat on the small wooden chair next to the bed. "So, how are you feeling?" Lee shivered slightly. " I am...cold. " Neji rolled his eyes." It's high-fall Lee. Get over it." Lee growled slightly. "If you did not want to know, you should not have asked! Why do you keep doing this to me?!" Neji looked away. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Neji, I _hate_ being in this place. I can't go out to train with you, I can't stay around Gai-sensei, I can't do anything!" Neji glanced back. "You know Lee... you just said that you like to be with me. You even said something about me before Gai-sensei. And you _worship_ Gai-sensei."

"How many times do I have to explain this?! _I do not worship Gai-sen-!_ " Lee was cut off by a pair of soft lips against his. Lee felt his heart stop. Neji was his raival! Why would he kiss Lee?! ...Neji was a good kisser though. Lee started kissing back and he felt his mind explode. All the negative thoughts suddenly flew out the window. The only things he could think of was how smart, strong, and good-looking Neji was.

And all too soon the kiss was over.

Lee felt reality start crashing down back over him. "N-Neji...?"

"Lee...you...I...um..." Lee lightly touched his lip.

Neji and he had kissed. That was bad. It was good too. His heart was galloping and bucking in his chest.

He leaned over and placed another kiss on Neji. After a moment of hesitation, he felt Neji sigh and lean into it.


End file.
